


Searching For Fish

by toni_of_the_trees



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adam - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Contests, Darko is so over Nigel's fascination, Drinking, First Meeting, First Time, First Time Sex, Fisting, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Smoking, Spacedogs, Violence, Vulgar Language, charlie countryman - Freeform, hannigram AU, nigel/adam ship, nude rutting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toni_of_the_trees/pseuds/toni_of_the_trees
Summary: Nigel and Darko have a half heated conversation over serious matters,they're interrupted when a young man attempts to pass by innocently in the alley.





	1. Black Ice.

**Author's Note:**

> I drank a bit tonight.
> 
> I want to continue my Cop fic, but just watched ADAM.  
> So, dammit I wanted to scribble some SpaceDogs trash...<33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam doesn't want to walk in the unexpected snow storm for an hour  
> and a half to get home,
> 
> he knows the ways around the city and decides to take a risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *glances at beer and wonders why it's there*

Adam walked down the snowy sidewalk, clenching his folders tight to his sweater as he hurried on the path, ignoring the  
two people that bumped into his shoulder and continued on without words. 

He slowed his pace and stared at the long straight shot of cement that he needed to go down, sighing before he looked at the  
dark alley that broke off of it a few steps ahead of him. It had taken him over an hour and a half to get to the interview  
earlier, and now that it was dark and much colder, he wished he had thought of bringing his snow coat. 

The alley would take him in a quicker direction, he knew, to cut across most of the distance at an angle rather than the long  
tedious and snow-wind-struck path.

He swallowed hard before resuming his walk, turning quickly into the alley he always felt so skeptical about because of its' dim  
lighting from an outside street light.

Keeping his eyes down at his feet, he carefully stepped over patches of black ice to avoid slipping while he rushed through, turning  
into another alley that he knew would help lead him to the next two before reaching normal properly lighted populated streets. 

He froze with a soft gasp when he saw two men talking halfway in the alley, one leaned against the brick building's wall and the  
other infront of him shouting in another language. The one on the wall was smoking, calm and quiet as he seemed to not  
care for the loud conversation. 

Deciding to just push on, Adam continued his fast paced steps, looking down at the ground to watch for ice still. 

The loud words came to a stop as they looked at him, watching as he approached and tried to pass as if he hadn't even  
seen them.

"Hey, boy-" The shouting one smacked a hand to Adam's chest, bringing the boy's eyes up from the concrete to the two  
in confusion. 

"Y-yes?" Adam stammered, eyes focused on the stranger's chin. 

"What are you doing here?" "I, I'm sorry? I'm, walking home. I took, I took a shortcut tonight..why?" 

The two men looked at each other, then back to the boy and his folders. "What's this then?" The hand left his chest by  
snatching the yellow papers from Adam's grip. 

"Those, those are my resume's and letter's of inquiry for my interviews and job applications, please, don't ruin them."

Adam's face twisted with worry as he stared at the stolen pile, reaching out to ask for them back. The man squinted at him  
and back to the papers as he flipped through them. "Fuckin' Christ, I almost didn't believe you for a moment, but do you  
think you've got enough??" He scoffed, trying to count the sheets before giving up at around 30 something, probably another  
30 or 40 behind those. 

"I don't want to move. I was fired and I don't want to sell my home. Can I have them back?" Adam frowned, still holding a pleading  
hand out patiently. The man scowled at the boy, ready to drop them onto the cold wet snowy ground. 

"Darko...give the child his fucking job applications back. You can't be that much of a heartless prick." The other said with a scoff,  
puffing on his cigarrette before tossing it to a patch of snow. 

Darko looked at him and rolled his eyes, handing the stack back to Adam. "Thank you very much, um, Darko." Adam nodded and  
clenched the folders to his chest again, shivering against the cold air as he started to leave. 

"Oi, gorgeous, wait a moment!" The smoker called out, pushing Darko aside to stop Adam from leaving. 

Adam turned and furrowed his brows. "I'm sorry..m..me?" "Ha, yes, you darling. Can I ask your name?" 

"...A-Adam. Adam Raki." "Adam, I'm Nigel, it's a pleasure to meet you." He held a hand out to shake the boys hand.

"Nigel, what-" Darko started. "Do you mind shaking my hand, dear boy? Or would you rather not?" Nigel cut Darko off, staring at the  
young man curiously. 

"...um, oh, no.." Adam let one hand off the papers and shook Nigel's hand gently, wincing a bit as the man returned the  
gesture with such a tight strong grip. 

"Apologies for my friend Darko here, he can be a bit paranoid, and rude as well. Do you need a lift home? You don't seem to be  
properly dressed for the weather to be walking this late gorgeous."

Darko rolled his eyes with a sigh as he pulled out his own cigarette now. 

"I, um...that'd be nice. Thank you, Nigel. I didn't anticipate the weather actually, yes. Sometimes I don't pay attention to the television because  
it very often doesn't depict the information correctly to a certain point that reaches pure unreadability that I can't bring myself to be  
a part of it's viewers. The way they can misinform the public would be truly horrifying if you really knew how badly they are determined on  
being the first to advertise rather than simply be a contribution of truthful information for the people it's supposed to be representing. It's so bad  
that sometimes even the weather reports can be compromised in such a misleading way that I haven't found any reason to rely on it, instead  
I just simply look outside my open window and test the temperature and inspect the sky for any signs of indifference. Albeit a simplistic  
way, my telescopes sometimes help me out better than my own eyes, but none the less it's helped me I'd say 80% of the time more than  
a weather report. My telescope, that is, not my eyes. My eyes can help with the next few hours, but the telescope can help with a larger  
majority of the day. If I were to-"

"Wow, hey, Adam, beautiful, do you want a ride home or no, hm?" Nigel stopped the boy's rant, placing a hand on his shoulder gently.  
Adam tensed up, eyes darting from the hand to the man's wrist a few times back and forth before nodding twice. 

Nigel smirked and nodded as well now, Darko groaning and taking a deep drag of his tobacco. "Fine, go, you spineless twit. You better  
call me later or tomorrow though, this isn't going to just go away into thin air, we have to handle things like adults, Nigel." Darko  
snarled at him, smacking his shoulder blade before departing into the dark alley. 

\---


	2. Beta Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam doesn't quite realize what he just heard.
> 
> Nigel can't stand how adorable the thing is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say I had a Beta fish before.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ..HAD.

Adam didn't say anything towards the statement, simply followed Nigel out of the small space to a car parked in the shadows. 

Wasn't this what Adam had been worried about in the first place before deciding to enter the alley? To run into any troublesome  
people that seemed like a threat? Why did he feel like this Nigel man and his foreign accent trapped him under some sort of spell  
so easily? Why didn't he feel fear towards the Darko fellow who had snatched his possessions from his arms and almost ruined  
his 87 hard worked on resume's and letters of inquiry?

He sighed and climbed into the passenger seat, nodding once at Nigel as he held the door open for him. 

\--- 

Nigel had asked him a few basic questions- (where do you live, where did you work, what are you trying to do now, etc.) with  
Adam giving elaboratley long responses, to his suprise. He wondered why the young man was so open about so many details of his  
personal life to an intimidating stranger like himself. 

"This must be you, then, darling?" Nigel asked as he parked infront of an apartment building. "Oh, yes, it is. Thank you. Would you   
like to come in for a drink, Nigel?" Adam asked, still clinging tight to the pile of papers to his chest. Nigel raised both eyebrows at  
the unexpected invitation. "Of course, that'd be wonderful, if you don't mind." He smiled, staring at the bright blue eyes that he  
noticed never seemed to connect with his own.

Adam bit his lip and nodded as he exited the car, gently closing the door and leading Nigel up to the second floor. 

"Do you, do you know much about space, Nigel?" "Um, space? As in personal space? I'm sorry, am I intruding or making you  
uncomfortable Adam? I can-" "Ah- Haha, no, I, um, I mean space exploration, galaxies and planets, black holes and the sort?"  
Adam cracked a shy but somehow amused smile, the beaming white perfect teeth and sharp canines practically knocking   
Nigel off his feet at the sight. 

He grinned in awe, a loss for words as he tried to remember how to speak or what he was even just asked. 

"N-Nigel?" "Uh, sorry, space? No, I don't think I know shit else but to look at the sky and take in what I can see I'm afraid."

Adam's smile grew wider at that, sending Nigel's heart straight down into his stomach- he could almost vomit over how beautifully  
adorable the young thing was. "That's the best way to begin learning about it!" Adam said with excitment, rushing  
over to the kitchen to pour them both drinks. 

What an odd boy.

\---

Nigel toyed with the glass of sparkling water as he watched the amazing room-filled projection of stars and planets dancing slowly across the  
dark walls, constantly shifting his gaze to the rambling boy and trying to memorize the lesson he was suddenly student to.

He couldn't help but chew the inside of his cheek, the filthy thoughts of taking the strange kid flashing behind his eyes  
as he tried his best to focus on the large basically foreign scientific words slurring out his perfect bowed young lips. 

"Have..have I been, I've been speaking too much." Adam stepped over to turn on the ceiling light, nearly blinding Nigel  
after the long space session in the dark as he blinked hard to adjust his vision. 

"No, gorgeous, I was quite enjoying the speach. Please-" "Your friend said you needed to call him, I don't..I can continue  
if you want to hear about the enzyme theory." Adam scrunched his nose a bit, looking at Nigel's shoulder, noticing how it was thick  
with muscle under the tight black t-shirt. Nigel chuckled, "I'd love to hear more about it of course. Let me call him so he can   
relax for the night and I'll be right back to you darling." 

Adam looked around the room nervously, his blood tingling in his viens over being called such names so many times now rather than  
his own name, gesturing Nigel to the porch door and watching his ankles as the man stepped out. 

He waited, pacing a bit as he twisted, clenching and unclenching his fingers beside his hips in the room. He stopped his back and forth  
steps when he heard some of Nigel's conversation through the thin glass.

"-I don't give a fucking rats ass what the motherfucker DOESN'T know, I care what he DOES know, you fucking take care of the   
god damn fish faced rutty cunt, Darko. Fucking superglue the goddamned other two twits so he'll have to tell you what he  
fucking knows before you do." 

A long pause.

"...well the little bitch can love him till his last breath then, which better be soon, since she didn't give enough fucks to warn the   
puffer-fish fuck just what he was getting into. I'm busy, don't fucking bother me again over this, because I shouldn't have to   
babysit you and those goons." 

He hung up, shoving the phone back into his jeans with a growl, then sighed before he turned back to re-enter the apartment.   
He froze for a second, then swallowed and slid the glass door open, eyes on the ground when he closed it behind him. 

Adam stood with a confused face, watching the man curiously. 

"...did you hear that through the porch, darling?" Nigel asked, stepping close to the boy with a clenched jaw.

"Some, I did." Adam answered, tilting his head to the side a bit, finally bringing his eyes to Nigels stern crimson ones for a moment.

Nigel swallowed hard at that, marveling at the beautiful eyes that for once locked with his, despite how brief. "And..?"

"Um, and, I, don't want to sound ignorant, but I...I have to say I don't understand what you truly meant when you spoke of  
a 'fish face' or 'puffer fish' with curse words between them. Are you fighting over what kind of fish the two of you should or   
shouldn't get? Because I could help you with that, to be completely honest, practically any fish is better than a Betta fish. Betta  
fish are very territorial, they could even see their own reflection in the bowl or a mirror near by and kill themselves trying to  
kill the imaginary opponent. They would very easily kill any other fish you get, and kill themselves even if you put them in  
seperate bowls because just the sight of an intruder could set them off. Now if you put TWO Betta's in the SAME bowl,   
I'd hate to tell you but, they for SURE would-" 

"Adam-." Nigel stopped him again, smiling wide as he grabbed both his shoulders to bring him back to earth. Adam stammered  
through the broken senetence and tensed his neck, glancing at the hands and then to the tempting eyes for a second time now. 

"You're too pure for this world, I have to say that now." Nigel chuckled, shaking his head and sighing as he let the boy go to rub  
his own temples in relief.

\---


	3. Are You Excited?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam opens up in order to correct his blunt confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *needs to stop watching Charlie Countryman and Adam in the same night*
> 
>  
> 
> ..*squints*... n e v e r r r r r r r .

The two talked for several hours, mostly Nigel listening to everything the young man seemed so excited to share.

Adam was happy to share his thoughts and knowledge, but also scared that he was talking too much, afraid he might scare the  
handsome older man off with his rambling he constantly broke a question in to check if Nigel wanted to leave. He was suprised  
every time he told him to continue. He had never been told to continue so many times before, it made his heart flutter in his chest.

"I...I don't think I want to continue now." Adam answered this time, eyes dropping to the ground as he frowned. 

"Why's that, beautiful?" Nigel frowned too now, standing to step close to the young man. 

"My- I, talk too much when I'm excited. Are you excited, Nigel?"

Nigel quirked his head with a curious smirk.

"Right now, darling?" He asked, licking his lips once. 

"Yes. Are you excited right now? Sexually, I mean? Because I am."

Nigel's eyes widened as he was struck still in his place at the statement. He stared at Adam in shock, finding he was suddenly  
unable to move or speak. 

Adam's eyes rose and dropped twice from the man's collar bone to his eyes three times as he waited for an answer, his innocent  
but patient gaze telling that he was seriously curious. 

"I..um..." Nigel blinked a few times now, still planted in bewilderment.

"O-oh, I, oh, was that not appropriate? I'm sorry, I- have this thing-? I can't tell what other people are thinking or feeling  
so, so I've had to learn to ask them directly so I can better understand their thoughts...It's called Aspergers Syndrome? It's considered  
mind-blindness because I assume people feel the same way I do when I do, so I just, ask." Adam furrowed his   
brows, looking at Nigel with hopes of snapping him out of his shock.

"Like...like now?" Adam added with a sad questioning smile.

"Uh, OH, I...I was just, wondering how to tell you...yes...yes I am." Nigel said after clearing his throat, a subtle blush he didn't realize  
he could even ever have suddenly heating in his cheeks.

Adam smiled and let out a shy relieved laugh at his feet, glancing at the shocked tattoo'd man infront of him.

Nigel couldn't let the suprising opportunity fade away, deciding quickly to step foreward and sweep the boy off his feet,  
cradling him in his arms as he hurried down the hallway, grumbling at the many doors with impatience.

Adam laughed loudly, pointing to the door that was his bedroom and hiding his flushed red face behind his hands as he giggled  
in the man's strong arms.

Nigel grunted as he forced his strength to the one arm that held most of the young man up against his chest and twisted the knob  
before kicking the door open hard, stopping it from bouncing back with the toe of his shoe. 

Adam yelped when the foreign man tossed him to the twin sized bed, heaving as he took his sneakers off and threw them  
to the other side of the room.

\---


	4. Can I Kiss You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *insert short awkward description of a bad porno to audience before pressing play*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *stares at ceiling while you read this FILTH*
> 
> ...ya nasty's.

"Nigel-" Adam whispered to the man, stopping him after they were both stripped naked, Nigel settled between the young man's  
thighs as he stopped to look into the bright worried eyes staring up at him.

"Yes, beautiful?" He answered through an eager huff. 

"I....I've never had intercourse with a man. I've done things to myself similarly, but I.." Adam frowned and bit his lip, looking  
down at both of their leaking hard members, groaning softly at the feeling of the two touching together. 

Nigel blinked a few times, shock and doubt filling him, wondering if he should retreat from the boy's first time. 

Despite Adam's blindness to understanding emotions, he could clearly see Nigel's concern.

"I want you to, Nigel. I hope what I just said didn't scare you away from-" 

Nigel shook his head with eyes still wide in awe and admiration, pure joy that the young thing would even want him.

Adam gasped, sharp and deep when a wet finger pressed into him, pushing further in as he arched his back upwards  
in shock. Nigel smirked at the gasping boy, licking his lips and watching carefully as he slid his middle finger in now along  
with his index. 

Adam choked on another gasp, whimpering and clenching the dark plaid comforter on atop the twin sized bed, staring  
up at the ceiling and moaning loudly when the chiseled foreign man started pumping his fingers in and out of his anus.

"Uhn-guh..GOD, Nigel! More!! Ple-please!" Adam shouted, exhaling hard when the fingers left him completely now. 

"I'll fix that, darling-" Nigel whispered, crawling up a bit and placing the head of his own throbbing cock to the boys  
hopefully ready hole. Pressing foreward lightly, Adam gasped and clenched his eyes shut, waiting eagerly for the intruision.

Nigel bit his lip and pushed in, gripping the boy's sharp hips as he groaned, the tight entrance refusing to let him go further  
in than just the red tip. 

"Relax, gorgeous.." Nigel muttered, pulling back and pressing in again, exhaling hard with a shuddered groan when the young  
man screamed and snapped his hands to his bare back, clawing deep into his skin when Nigel broke barely further into his intensely tight pink  
wet hole. 

"H-holy, shit.." Nigel trembled, digging his fingers harder into Adam's hips as his eyes widened at the pure new sensation of   
something so innocent rejecting taking him in. Adam sobbed and sunk his nails deeper into Nigel's skin.

"Adam..d-darling..." "G-go!" Adam demanded, drawing blood from the man's back unintentionally.

Nigel winced and thrusted into him, quickly sliding his hands from the thin waist to the chocolate curls and pulling the boy's   
face into his shoulder, muffling the scream that burst from him. Nigel gasped and moaned into the hair that smelled of Irish Springs  
soap, marveling at the immense new tightness clenching around his cock.

"O-oh, Ni-Nigel, Ni.." Adam whimpered through his sobs, tears flowing from his eyes from the mixture of burning pain and stinging  
pleasure making him hunch foreward into the man's chest. "Gorgeous Adam- d-darling.." Nigel croaked, begining to thrust into   
the tight young man, panting as his head spun in bewilderment and pleasure. 

Adam moaning and sobbing, shouting for Nigel to continue faster, harder, and more sent Nigel reeling as he planted his hands  
at the sides of his curly hair, pushing him back and staring at him as he rutted up into the boy with as much speed and force as he could. Furrowing  
his brows at the teary eye'd beaming blue young eyes that stared back up at him with drool drenched perfect pink lips.

The sight of his suddenly so filthy but innocent face launched Nigel over the edge, yanking himself out of the tight clenching hole,  
he groaned as he came, a large heavy load that shot up Adam's stomach, chest, and chin. Adam unexpectedly opened his already  
panting parted lips, letting the man spill the last of his pleasure onto his tongue. 

Nigel gawked at the boy, huffing as he watched Adam lick it in and swallow, the rose red tinge of blush coating his young pale  
cheeks and nose beneath the shy blue-eyed gaze. 

"A-Adam...?" Nigel could only manage the one word, trying to calm his flustering breathing as he stared down at the beautifully  
nasty thing below him. 

Adam looked down and smiled shyly, the red colour suddenly brightening in silent response. 

Nigel looked down as well to see what he was looking at, his neck and jaw tensing up hard when he saw. 

Adam had already finished on his own stomach, untouched through the brand new experience. 

Nigel smiled at that, raising his eyes to his and licking his lips eagerly. "...Can I...kiss you, gorgeous?"

After a long moment, Adam simply nodded, the embarassed smile still plastered on his blushing face.

Nigel leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Adam's lips, sighing in relief when he returned the pressure with a light moan.

Darko is going to absolutley HATE this, but he may have to endure listening to him make love to this perfect creature  
a thousand more times, if not more. 

Oh well.  
\---

He had to keep the gorgeous young thing now, otherwise he felt he'd have to kill anyone else that tried to court   
innocent little Adam.

He didn't need any other reason than how enamoured he was with the boy, but either way, had to think of  
a simple reason to explain to Darko why Adam was going to be his and his alone.

The fact that he was fucking insanely intelligent, beautiful, and Christ almighty- a hell of a lay, was enough for him.

\---


	5. Breakfast With Darko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darko is practically floored when Adam confesses his night with Nigel.
> 
> Nigel could imagine his hands around his best friend's throat clear as day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *snickers*
> 
> Oh Adam.

Nigel woke with a grunt, cracking open his eyes when he realized he was alone in the small twin sized bed.

"...Adam?" He sat up and ran his hand through his messed hair. 

He froze in place when he heard the boy talking to someone in the living room. He stood and made his  
way through the apartment, finding the living room and stopping, his heart dropping into his stomach.

Adam was sitting at the dining table, eating a plate of pasta and brocoli as the man across him sat quietly,  
listening to the boy blabber on about something playing on a laptop sitting in the middle of the table. 

"Darko- what the fuck?" "Oh, Nigel, you're awake. You're friend Darko stopped by to check on you, I  
offered him some macaroni but he's not hungry, would you like me to make you a plate? I was just telling  
him about the new images that were just posted from the Mars mission, they're quite spectacular. Would you  
like to see?" Adam swallowed a bite and glanced at the man in the archway then back to the laptop.

"No, gorgeous, I'm fine. You can show me the pictures later though. Darko, is there something you  
needed?" Nigel scowled at the man and stepped over to the table. 

"No, not really, just for you to get our little situation handled before I have to handle it myself. I don't have  
to tell you what I do when I have to take care of things alone." Darko glared up at him, tapping his thumb  
on the wood impatiently. 

"Mm- oh, the fish ordeal? I was talking to Nigel about it just last night before we had sex." Adam said as he  
took another bite of his macaroni. The two men looked at the boy with wide eyes, Nigel inhaling deep before  
he looked to Darko who blinked over to him. 

Darko rolled his eyes then turned back to Adam. "Is that so? And what exactly did the two of you discuss about  
this, fish ordeal?" "Darko-" "Oh, um, well, I basically told him the two of you should avoid a Beta fish because of  
their natural instinct to be very territorial, as a matter of fact when you go to purchase one or even more I suggest you  
ask the tennants to help you be sure that what you're picking isn't violent. A puffer fish, to be honest, could be either  
here or there, so...of course, the smartest thing is to just ask before you buy." Adam smiled wide and finished the  
last of his food.

Darko's face was full of confusion and shock, then twisted into amusement as he grinned up at Nigel. Nigel rubbed  
his eyes with his thumb and index finger as he supressed his own smirk, still baffled at the innocent creatures babbling. 

"I see. Thank you for the advice, kiddo. I should be on my way now, I hope your intimate night was enjoyable with  
Nigel here." He scoffed as he stood and smacked Nigel's shoulder. 

"Oh it was incredible, thank you. He made my first time very pleasurable, despite hurting a bit at first." 

Darko choked on a thick suprised single laugh at the unexpected response, almost tripping and bumping into the frame  
on his way out the door. Nigel cursed the man with venom on his tone as he slammed the door shut after him. 

\---

Nigel grabbed Adam's plate from infront of him and kissed the top of his neatly combed short curls before stepping  
to the kitchen to wash the dish. Adam smiled sweetly and kept his eyes on the recording playing on the laptop as he  
took a sip of water. 

"Did Darko happen to tell you how he found out where you live, darling?" Nigel asked, raising an eyebrow and scrubbing  
the plate in the sink.

"He said he remembered my name and found me easily since I had so many applications for work 'floating around' the internet.  
Which was odd, because technically emails don't float, though they do travel on invisible waves to reach their-" "Okay sweetheart,  
so he looked you up. What did the two of you talk about before I woke up? How long was he here?"

"Um..I woke up before you so I could shower and dress for the day, then he knocked after about 30 minutes from combing my  
hair. He only really got to ask how I was doing and if you were doing okay before I got distracted and wanted to show him  
the new space recordings." Adam frowned, wondering if he had done something wrong in the interaction.

"That's good then darling, I'm glad he wasn't mean to you." Nigel dried the dish and sat it aside to join Adam at the table.  
"M-mean to me? Why would he be mean to me? I haven't done anything to him." "No, Adam, dear, it's just that he's not a very  
friendly person towards strangers. I'm suprised he was calm and actually listened to you." He pressed another kiss to the boy's  
hair and smiled when he smiled in response. 

"He kept calling me kiddo though. I'm not a child. I corrected him twice but it seems to have stuck in his mind."

"That's okay. That's a good sign, it means he doesn't see you as a threat, he see's you're a good person." Nigel leaned over  
to watch the images on the screen with him.

"Mm, how could he know THAT? I just met the two of you last night." 

Nigel chuckled and shrugged. "Some people can tell." 

\---


	6. Ding Dong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam has a visitor, but now that he's getting used  
> to being babied by his new foreign lover, he'd rather  
> not answer the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs at self*
> 
> I haven't added to this in so long and here I am, throwing random  
> characters I fucking love in to this shit lol.

"Nigel?....Nigel, wake up?" Adam nudged the man that had his arms wrapped around him protectively in his sleep, again,  
then once more as he frowned at the lack of response. 

Finally, Nigel grunted at the last shove. "Mrh...Adam, what is it?" He cracked an eye open to see the boy  
was turned to face him now, noses almost touching. 

"I...usually go to see who's at the door myself but...I don't feel right...not right now for some reason... could..  
could you check the to tell me who's outside?" Adam frowned at him, eyes tired but still bright and blue as usual.

"Of course gorgeous...give me a second." Nigel grunted, knowing if he waited too long Adam would  
grow upset and tend to the task himself for relief. Pulling a white tee over his bare chest, Nigel stepped  
out of bed and made his way to the front door and peeked through the peep hole.

He pursed his lips as he squinted a bit, feeling his jaw instinctively clench tight. Without even knowing  
who the stranger was, his jealousy seemed to pick up on a scent before he could. 

A tall pale man with short jet black hair and sunburnt cheeks below blue eyes stood patiently in the   
apartment buildings hall, hands nestled in the loose tattered blue jeans that hung low enough to reveal  
red and white striped boxers under a 'just tight enough' gray tshirt. 

The man was younger than Nigel, but definitely older than Adam. 

Nigel twisted the knob, pulling the door open but flinching a bit when the yank was abruptly stopped with  
a loud metallic bang. He scowled at the chain-link lock Adam was always insistent on keeping secured. Despite  
being in the boys home for a week now he still wasn't used to it. 

Snatching the chain from the slot, he opened the door and eyed the stranger once over. 

"Can I help you?" Nigel asked, eyes stern, boring into the confused young mans face. 

"Uh, no, not particularlly. Not you, at least. Adam home?" The man leaned over a bit to try and see  
past Nigel who placed an arm in the way, resting the strong hand on the frame. 

"Who may I ask are you?" Nigel's chest seemed to swell, not wanting to have to warn the stranger twice.

"Ah, ha, I'm Matthew. Brown. I'm looking for Adam. Again, he home?" Matthew scoffed with a crooked smile.

Just before Nigel could respond, Adam walked past in the background, stepping back into  
view when he noticed Nigel still at the door. "Nigel? Who is it?" 

Nigel felt a heat in his chest grow when the boy approached in his boxers, wearing Nigel's much too large  
black suit jacket open over his bare chest.

The messy short curls sticking up on one side from sleep, he gasped when Nigel stepped aside to let Adam  
see the visitor. 

"Oh, Matt! What're you doing here?" The boy smiled sweetly, the tired freshly red waking cheeks seeming to   
take the breath away from both of the other two men. 

"I was stoppin' by to see if you wanted to take me up of my offer, but if you're uh- busy." Matthew glanced at  
Nigel with a snide smirk then back to Adam. "Oh, yeah, I'm sorry, I meant to let you know earlier, I have been  
spending time with Nigel and got distracted. Uh, oh and yeah, Nigel this is Matthew Brown, Matthew, this is  
Nigel, I met him last week in an alley." Adam smiled between them, then frowned.

"Is...I'm sorry, I can tell both of you are uncomfortable but I'm not sure..what to do?" Adam tapped on his thigh  
quietly as he furrowed his nose. "No, kiddo, it's alright. I'll just see you later then, I'll shoot ya a text or something."  
Matthew leaned forward, ghosting a nudged fist to Adam's jawline with a wink. Adam huffed a laugh as he turned   
away from the gesture, watching the man leave the hallway and downstairs. 

When he shut the door, he retreated back to the kitchen like he had intended when he had climbed out of bed  
in the first place for.

Nigel squinted and followed him, staying silent as he sat down to watch the boy cook his 'everyday' meal.

\---

"...Adam darling most people would use this moment to explain how you know the visitor." Nigel said with  
a quick twitch of his nose.

"Hm? Oh! I-I'm sorry Nigel, I'm not used to spending time with someone this long, I'm not sure how to act  
with certain things. Um, that was Matthew Brown-" Adam placed his macaroni in the microwave, turning  
now to turn on the stove top. 

"-he's..well, he WAS a coworker of mine when I had a job. He's been trying to help me find work since I was  
laid off, since most of my online applications and letters of inquiry have been rejected so far." The boy frowned  
as he dumped a small bag of brocoli into a pot, pouring a bit of water in and covering it. 

Nigel nodded and watched the routine play out almost exactly like every other morning before. 

"I see..and this offer you had to turn down because of me?" He ran his hand through his golden bedhead hair,  
leaning forward to rest his arms on the table. 

"He wanted to take me to some place downtown and show me something, he wasn't specific about what it was  
which bothered me because I don't like suprises, so to be honest I don't believe I would have gone anyway."

Nigel stood, taking the macaroni out of the microwave and plating it for him, grabbing his arm gently and leading  
him to sit down at the table. Adam sighed with a smile, looking up at the handsome man that smiled back and finished the   
brocoli, adding it to the dish and setting it infront of the boy. 

"Thank you Nigel...you're very nice. Despite how scary you think you are." 

Nigel laughed loudly at that, sitting down beside him and cracking open a sparkling water bottle.

"You sure know how to tempt me, gorgeous." He chuckled, taking a sip. 

Adam raised a brow as he shoved a mouthful of food in his mouth. "Mm?-" He swallowed.  
"- tempt you? To do what?" 

"To show you how scary I can really be." Nigel smirked, winking at the confused thing. 

\---


	7. The Planner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam's irritability sneaks through, giving Nigel a hint of  
> how fragile the boy may truly be. 
> 
> Nigel can't help but want to do anything he can to keep Adam happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *taps on chin a few times*
> 
> *shrugs*

Nigel sighed, pulling out a cigarette and striking a match against the small strip. 

He puffed on it a few times, leaning on the railing and staring out at the dark neighborhood  
from Adam's porch. 

When his cell rang, he scowled and picked it up- "Darko." 

("Hey, I just wanted to say it's handled. You can enjoy your time with little boy in peace. Kay?" )

Nigel smiled and shook his head. "You're sure you've handled it thoroughly?" 

("I'll hang up on you if you doubt me again.")

He chuckled, "Thank you Darko. I appreciate you." 

("Gross. Don't get all sappy now, the child is rubbing off on you. Tell me to fuck myself and  
go get a hooker.")

"Sure, go get yourself a hooker then fuck yourself because she'll likely leave running and screaming."

("Perfect. Your welcome.")

They hung up, Nigel sighing as he pulled another drag from the smoke. 

\---

"Ni-Nigel...Nigel???" Adam whimpered, flustering about the apartment whipping cabinets and  
drawers open and shut as he groaned, rubbing his hair furiously.

"Nigel!" 

Nigel almost slipped, wet feet and towel wrapped around his waist as he skidded into the kitchen  
with soaked hair and toothbrush in mouth.

"Adam, what? What happened?" 

"I can't find it, I can't find it!" Adam dropped to his knees, throwing the lower cabinets open  
now as he threw the cleaning supplies out and slammed them shut.

Nigel crouched beside him, placing his hands on his jawline to force him to look in his eyes.

"It's okay darling...focus on me...what can't you find? What'd you lose, love?" 

"My planner...I had it..I had it on the desk, I had it on the desk and I can't find it!" "..planner? Do  
you mean that brown book you always leave open ontop of the calendar?"

Adam looked at him and nodded, trying to calm himself. 

"I saw you last bring it to bed with you." Nigel blinked, tilting his head and running his hand through the  
messy curls on the boys head. 

"..oh..ohkay...thank you.." Adam stood and hurried off. 

\---

"Adam?" 

"Yeah?" Adam closed the book and looked up at the man in the doorway.

"...what's with the planner darling?"

Adam frowned and looked down to the book and rubbed his thumb along the  
bridge of it, scunching his nose once before looking back to Nigel's shoulder.

"It was my father's. He passed away about a month before I met you and Darko..."

Nigel froze in his place, eyes widening at the news. He wondered how the boy could   
be so open and unaware of all the personal things he revealed to anyone and everyone  
so often, but somehow kept this huge bit away from him. 

"Adam, darling, I'm sorry...you should have told me..." Nigel stepped over and pulled  
the young man into a tender hug. Adam trembled a bit before exhaling heavily, nodding  
into the shoulder and standing to step around the room. 

"I-I, I uhm, I have to go meet Matthew this afternoon, he said, he said he may have  
found me a good opportunity at a job that'll let me start as soon as possible...I'll text you  
when I'm on my way home?" 

"...sure thing gorgeous...I'll be out and about but I'll see you back here when you're finished."

"Okay...th, thanks for helping me find my planner Nigel." Adam pecked a quick kiss to the man's  
lips, grunting when the strong hands suddenly locked him in place and pressed harder into it,  
slipping his tongue into his mouth tenderly. 

Adam sighed, relaxing his shoulders as his blood tingled in the passionate suprising embrace. 

When Nigel finally let the boy go, he smiled at the sight of his bright, pearly sharp young grin,  
the sweet face melting his heart in an instant. 

"Oh now I can't wait to get back home." Adam giggled, covering his face to hide the blush that  
heated over his cheeks and nose. 

Nigel grinned and chuckled at the adorable thing. 

\---


	8. A Quick Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel isn't okay with Adam's sullen mood,
> 
> so he decides to make him feel better with a quick solution.
> 
> Darko tries to focus on his task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yeah Darko's focused alright.

Later that night, Adam returned to the apartment, fumbling for his keys as he balanced two brown  
paper bags in his arms. 

Just before he got the right key picked out he glanced up from the lock as the door opened.

"Well hello again little kid." Darko smiled as Adam furrowed his brow. "H-hi? Um, Darko? What're  
you doing here?" Adam stammered, squeezing through the doorway past the man, the tight space  
with the large bags in hand causing him to brush against the large figure's chest.

"Darko give the boy some fuckin' space, eh?" Nigel called from the dinning table, noticing the  
awkward blush on Adam's face. 

Darko chuckled and shut the door, locking it the way Nigel told him Adam insisted on with the chain.

"Sorry Adam I didn't know how long you'd be and I had some business to handle with Darko here,  
I hope you don't mind his company for a bit." Nigel said, standing up to grab the bags from Adams arms.

"No..uh, not at all, just, it's okay. Um, I bought groceries, I didn't know what you'd want and figured you're  
probably really tired of my...meals all the time." Adam shrugged, pulling a box of hot pockets and pizza  
rolls from one of the bags. 

Nigel raised a brow at the two things, looking at Adam with an amused smile. "That's very sweet of you  
darling...but did you think microwave snacks were a better option?" 

Darko laughed from the couch, popping open a bottle of whiskey he brought over and pouring a glass.

"I didn't just get those- I got tilapia and pasta, a few pounds of raw brisket, rice and asparagus, some  
bell peppers and sauces and seasonings..." Adam flustered through his speedy list, pulling the items out  
quickly to show Nigel the expensive food. 

"Adam-" He interrupted him as he held a bag of potatoes. "Yes?" "Where'd you get the money for this?"  
"...uhm, it's just a bit from my savings...I didn't want you to eat mac and cheese again tonight. This is  
the kind of stuff my..my dad would get for himself and his friends." Adam frowned down at the  
small red vegetables, rubbing the tag before he glanced back up at Nigel.

"...don't delve into your dear father's leavings because of me again. I will pay for anything and everything  
you need." 

Darko squinted and twisted to look over the back of the couch and glance between the two in the kitchen.  
Deciding not to object he huffed and turned his attention back to the television.

"I..okay Nigel. Anyway, uh, what's the business you two are handling?" Adam asked, putting  
the food into cabinets and the fridge as Nigel helped. 

Darko peeked back again.

"Just simple transactions, managing pay checks and all, routine stuff love. We're just about done  
discussing it then we can make dinner. How'd the job interview go?"

"Oh? Okay...um...not great...I studdered through the whole thing...I'm not going to get it..." 

Nigel tilted his head at the small whispered response. "...Darko I'll be back in a few minutes, would you  
mind starting the food for us?" 

"Hm? I'm sorry, me?" "Yes, Darko, you. I need to have a conversation with Adam."

"Augh...fine." Darko growled and climbed from the couch with his whiskey.

\---

Nigel lead Adam to the bedroom, closing the door behind them softly. 

"I'm sorry Nigel, I just get in a fugue state of mind out of nowhere, I don't mean to seem so upset over  
nothing. I-" 

"Adam, gorgeous...hush..." Nigel pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it and with very few swift movements  
undressed Adam from his suit, leaving the bowtie on the boys neck.

"Nigel, Darko's -" "What'd I say pup? Hush.." He growled, twisting Adam around to face the wall as he  
slid the bedside table drawer open and popped the small bottle of lube open. 

Adam's breath grew frantic with nerves as the older man prepped him, his feet spread apart enough  
to let the fingers wet him. 

Nigel suddenly wrapped an arm around the young man's throat, his other reaching down to settle the  
tip of his cock against the dripping entrance. 

"Gck..N-Ni-Nigel-" Adam strained against the thick muscled arm, gasping sharply when he was thrusted  
into, knees almost giving out at the abrupt stretch. 

"Shhh.." Nigel shushed the boy, fucking into him harder as he held the wall with his free hand, the other arm  
still tightened just enough around Adam's neck to let him breathe.

Adam gasped and panted high as the thick cock pounded against his prostate relentlessly, strong hip bones  
smacking his bare rear raw. 

\---

Darko glanced up from the deep pan he seasoned brisket in, rolling his eyes when he heard the boy's one  
loud high pitched shudder of a moan that was cut short likely by Nigel's large hand.

"Interesting conversation. Should have told them I wasn't listening so they could discuss in the kitchen."

He chuckled to himself, pouring the smoked mesquite sauce over the meat. 

\---


	9. *Mute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darko's caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always write Darko being a nosey motherfucker.

"Come here sweet boy," Nigel snarled, pulling out and turning Adam to face him before picking him  
up to wrap his legs around his waist. Adam's cheeks and the bridge of his nose were flushed rosey pink  
red as he stared into Nigel's stern face that seemed to come undone at that moment. 

Nigel felt his heart swell at the sight of the bright hazel blue eyes that looked into his with so much   
care and desperation. 

He scrunched his brows as he began fucking into the soaked tight hole again, arms wrapped tight around  
Adam's lower back to hold him up in the position.

Adam whined and pressed his forehead to Nigel's, both staring into one another as they panted and grunted  
together, a drop of sweat from Nigel's hair rolling onto Adam's nose. 

Nigel began to shudder in his thrusts, a sign for Adam to join him. 

Adam bit his lip, keeping his eyes locked with Nigel's as he let one hand drop from the man's neck  
to his own leaking hard member, pumping it with trembling speed as he choked back his whimpers  
and moans. 

"Tha-that's my boy...come on, come on now baby boy..fuck.." Nigel gritted his teeth, glancing down  
from the beautiful eyes to watch the young man jerk his cock off above his rutting hips. 

"Ah-Nnn, Ni-oh~Nigel!" Adam gasped twice, craning forward to barely touch lips with Nigel as he spilled  
over his fist, trembling through the waves of pleasure when Nigel grunted and filled his ass with hot  
pulsing come. 

They heaved against each other, eyes exploring the other's face as they both smiled through their  
panting. "Oh-!" Adam suddenly gasped again, flushing a new brighter red as his eyes snapped down to see  
the thick white liquid escaping him and running down Nigel's thighs.

Nigel chuckled and kissed the boy. 

\---

Darko felt a shiver run up his spine as he checked on the brisket in the oven.

Hearing the final little gasps from the young man clear enough to make even him blush  
alone in the kitchen. 

"For fucks sake...I'm gonna kill Nigel for making me listen to this shit. Cook dinner  
he says, how about go the hell home while I fuck this innocent creature to near death?"

He shook his head and stuck a temperature gauge in the food.

\---

Nigel and Adam cleaned up quickly, Adam changing into his white tshirt and plaid blue boxers  
and Nigel into black silk bottoms with a grey tee. 

Nigel came out first, Adam's request. 

"How's the dinner coming along?" Nigel asked, tucking his hands in the pajama pockets as he  
leaned over to peek in the oven. 

Darko shot him a mischevious look from the couch, chuckling before pouring himself  
another glass of whiskey. 

"...I see, and why is the television on mute, friend?" Nigel smirked now, knowing he had the man  
pegged. 

Darko snapped his eyes back to him, then to the tv as he hit the unmute button on the remote.

"Tsk tsk, Darko. Don't worry, I won't tell little Adam, it'd bother him more than it would amuse me."

"Tell him what?! There's nothing to tell, it was on mute before you bastards left in the first place,  
don't you twist this Nigel, I swear I'll make you regret it." Darko scowled, glaring at him now. 

Nigel grinned and shrugged, raising a finger to his lips to warn his friend Adam was coming  
out now.

Darko growled, glancing over to see Adam padding down the hall in his short boxers  
and tshirt, rubbing his arm nervously. 

"Hey...I can almost smell that...what is it?" Adam asked, entering the kitchen to spy into  
the oven. 

"What do you mean almost- it smells like fucking heaven, I worked hard on the-" Darko  
stopped when Nigel turned to him with a threat in his eyes. 

He tilted his head a bit in suprise over the silent demand, confused now. 

"OH, I'm sorry D-darko, I guess I didn't tell you, I assumed Nigel did. I have, to put it simple,  
strange tastes because some haywire nerves in my brain...what would be bland and boring  
to you Neuro Typical's, is basically all I can tolerate. So, obviously since most of taste is based  
on smell, I usually don't smell things with 'alluring' scents. I didn't mean to insult your cooking.."

Adam frowned at Darko, causing him to feel the rock of understanding guilt that Nigel had   
alerted him of. "No, it's okay, I understand kiddo. Honestly now that you tell me that it makes  
me a little proud that I made it good enough for you to smell and appreciate. Like recieving  
the golden globes." Darko grinned, standing up to walk over and rustle Adam's messed short curls.

Adam shyed red and away from the gesture and laughed, bringing relief to Nigel's tense chest.

\---


	10. Space Pup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is starting to grow on Darko,
> 
> Nigel notices and can't help but poke fun at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs?*

The three men ate dinner, Adam stepping far out of his comfort zone with curiosity as  
he wondered how it would taste since he could smell it.

He didn't eat much, but thanked Darko for his seasoning skills and the brand new experience.

That wasn't the first new thing Darko introduced to him that night.

He still had another full bottle of whiskey with him.

\---

Nigel chuckled with Darko as Adam hiccuped on the floor infront of them on the couch,  
attempting to put his leg behind his head, the little socked feet decorated with stars and  
rocket ships struggling beside his cute blushing ears. 

Darko laughed even louder with a drunk slap to his thigh when the boy failed and rolled  
over with a grunt. "I c-could do it before I drank, I swear, tell-*hic* tell 'm Nigel!" Adam  
pouted, sitting indian style between the two mens legs and placing his chin on NIgel's knee.

Darko raised a brow at Nigel, smirking and blinking patiently at him. Nigel stiffled a burp,  
feeling the burning whiskey in his chest as he sighed. "It's true. The boy can put both his  
ankles behind those beautiful ears. I tested him." 

Adam beamed a large pearly grin up at Nigel's compliment, turning to look at Darko with  
confidence now. 

"Oh fr' fucks sake." He rolled his eyes, leaning back in his corner of the couch before he patted  
the open spot in the middle. 

Adam giggled and stumbled to his feet, crawling up to the cushions and huffing in drunken  
exhaustion. "I'm tired now guys.." He mumbled, slouching in his spot and closing his heavy eyes.

Nigel and Darko watched the boy fall asleep almost instantly at that, Nigel choking on a stiffled  
laugh when Adam slid over and rested his head on Darko's shoulder, his knees unconciously lifting  
onto the couch against his chest as he breathed quietly on the man.

Darko furrowed his brow at the innocent creature, letting out a deep sigh of acceptance as he   
glanced over to Nigel who had a wide grin plastered on his drunk amused face.

"He's growing on you, admit it you fuck. Adorable as a space pup~" "Shut the fuck up,  
what the shit even is a space pup you drunkard. I got the brat drunk I'm not going to shove  
him off for passing out on me, I'm not as big of a cunt that you tell him I am. Speaking of which,  
I don't think it even mattered to him, not once has he fuckin' shown he's afraid of me." Darko  
snarled, looking down for a moment at the curly hair brushing against his neck then back  
to Nigel. 

"Oh, so you're actually a big softy? I'll be sure to alert the authorites how sweet you are when  
you super glue a couple of kids bare fuckin' backs together." Nigel chuckled, Darko shushing  
the man with a sharp hiss. 

"Shhh, oh okay, okay. So, admit it then." 

"Okay-! Okay, I like the kid, fucking happy? He's a good kid. Sickeningly innocent, move on now!"  
Darko whispered harshly, demanding Nigel to stop talking about his actions. 

Nigel smiled with little crow feet scrunching beside his happy eyes. "Salud'." "Salud', cunt." 

They toasted their whiskeys gently over the sleeping young man and watched the  
muted television with subtitles.

\---


	11. For Fucks Sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Adam needed better supervision with his drinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such bad influences.
> 
> *tsk

"Adam...."

 

"...Adam, oh fine.." Darko groaned and leaned over the slumbering thing drunk in his lap.

Nigel snored with a single snort when Darko struggled not to move Adam, grabbing the cell phone  
from beside Nigel's thigh.

"Hallo?" Darko slurred a bit, squinting at the still running tv and holding the cell to his ear.

("Uh, Adam?") 

Darko blinked hard, pulling the phone down for a moment to see it wasn't either of their cell's but  
Adam's. "Shit- no. Adam's asleep. Also it's...fucking 4am."

("...who is this? Why are you answering Adam's cell phone?")

"This is Tweety fucking Bird, who is this?" Darko winced at his own hungover words, forgetting that  
quick that it probably wasn't an appropriate response.

("This is Matthew, Adam was supposed to call me and let me know how the interview went?")

"Ah, Matthew, Matthew Brown, hm? Yes? Listen Mr. Brown...very carefully, because I don't want to  
have to say it again but I will. It's four fucking A.M." Darko hung the phone up, putting it to  
silent and tossing it back to the other end of the couch beside Nigel. 

Adam stirred a bit, stretching his feet around Nigel's waist and nustling his cheek into the small couch  
pillow Darko wedged between the young man's face and his crotch. 

Darko sighed down at him, then to Nigel with tired eyes. 

"Christ.." He muttered, laying his head back to stare at the ceiling as he drifted back to sleep,  
gently brushing the soft messy short curls with slow raking fingers. 

\---

Nigel grunted as the sunlight beamed through the cracks of curtains hanging from the windows,  
squinting as he cracked his eyes open.

He looked down at the feet pressing into his hips, one of the space socks pulled halfway off the boy's  
right foot. Following the slumbering body, he furrowed his brow at the sight; Darko passed out sitting  
up with his head craned back toward the slow turning ceiling fan, snoring softly as little Adam's  
arms wrapped around his waist, his red cheek pressed against the corner of the couch pillow  
atop Darko's lap. 

Nigel tilted his head a bit, cracking a curious look as he noticed one of Darko's hands resting at the base  
of Adam's neck, fingers limply burried in the chocolate curls. The other hand tucked under the couch  
pillow he rested on. 

Clearing his throat once, Darko snorted awake, snapping his head up as he looked around in confusion.

"Morning there-" Nigel said with a hint of amusement yet stern voice. 

Darko looked down and pulled his hand from beneath the pillow and raised the other from Adam's head,  
holding them up in surrender as he struggled to fully wake up. 

"Uhrn...swearto Mary's virgin cunt Nigel, no intention." He grumbled with a throbbing wince toward the sunlight.

Nigel scoffed, shaking his head as he laughed for a short moment. 

"Try not to fall in love with him. He's mine, Mr. Hetero." Nigel winked, putting emphasis on the nickname. 

Darko scowled at him and rolled his eyes before rubbing them hard to focus his vision.

\---

Nigel chugged a bottle of the sparlking water, cooking Adam's mac and brocoli meal as Darko  
cleaned up the mess they had all made. 

Adam slept on the couch still, bedroom pillows replacing the couch pillow and large throw blanket  
covering him while the men worked. 

When the food was ready, Nigel nudged Adam awake gently.

"Hm..? Hnn...oh, oh wow..." Adam cringed, gritting his teeth as he grabbed his own forehead with  
a long groan. 

"Heh, sorry love, here...sit up and take this medicine and drink some water...if you want food I have  
it ready...if you can't handle eating yet I can put it up for later."

Adam moved in slow motion, sitting up just enough to take the pills and sip on the glass. 

He stood up now, grabbing Nigel's arm as he steadied himself.

"..Uh-...OH." Adam snapped his hand up over his mouth, pushing past Nigel as he dashed to  
the kitchen and hunched over the sink to barf. 

"Oh christ.." Darko winced in shameful regret, stepping over to rub the boy's bare back as he  
heaved up last nights dinner. 

"Oh no, oh please don't rub my back in circles, I think you're stirring it, huUUR--!" Adam  
vomitted again as Darko withdrew his hand and apologized with a shameful chuckle, Nigel  
frowning as he stepped over with a wet rag. 

"Fuck there goes the brisket..." Darko huffed with a sad smile at Nigel who rolled his eyes  
with a smile back at him. 

"Here darling...I'm so sorry, I should have made you pace yourself better with the drinking."  
Nigel ran his fingers through Adam's hair as he dabbed the cloth to his panting lips. 

"F-for fucks sake-" Adam huffed with a crooked grin, heavy blue eyes staring into Nigel's.

Nigel and Darko's eyes shot open at the same time, staring in shock at hearing Adam  
curse like that for the first time. They looked to each other with wildly amused faces,

"-he got that from YOU." Nigel scolded with a smirk. 

 

\---


	12. The Good Bad Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darko continues to be a bad influence, showing   
> innocent Adam violent cinema. 
> 
> It brings up a slightly ironic conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...guess what I just watched *rolls eyes*
> 
> F*cking love it.

"Adam, can you tell me why you like Nigel so much?"

Adam looked at Darko with a frown, trying to read his intention.

"...why?"

"Come on, gimme a break and tell me what you're feeling, Christ."

"...he's not me."

Darko quirked at that, reaching over and pushing a gentle nudge with  
his fist to the young man's jaw. 

"What's that mean, eh?"

"I mean, he's practically everything I'm not. He's tall, handsome, strong and  
intimidating. I'm..I'm small, average, weak and vulnerable..."

Adam seemed to sink into the couch a bit as he spoke, eyes studying the rug  
below his socks. 

"So that's why you love him?" Darko asked, cutting a slice of an apple with his  
small knife and lifting it to his lips. 

Adam snapped his eyes to him, furrowing his brow. "I, I think it's some of the reason, yes."  
"Okay, so you're in love with him then, since you didn't object to the word?"

"I...what?" "I asked if that was why you loved him and you said yes." "..oh, well...I mean,  
I'm not sure how much you know about my mental condition but it'd be hard for me to   
interpret exactly what it is to technically love someone...but from what I've seen others  
do when they say they're in love, I'd have to connect it to what Nigel and I do and consider  
it to define the word." Adam shrugged with a soft nod. 

Darko nodded back, shrugging as well when he remembered the information about his emotions.

"Well, anyway, I was just curious. Nigel's a close friend of mine and I've only seen him  
this way with one other person our whole lives."

"Yeah? Who was it?" "Ahh no, long personal story you'll have to hear from him. Not me. I'm  
just the sidekick who does everything Nigel wants." Darko scoffed and tossed the core of  
the apple to the coffee table.

"I'm sure he admires you and cares about your friendship more than that. Even I can   
see that. You're a good friend, Dee." 

Darko glanced at him, a small curve forming on one side of his smile. 

\---

"Hey, where's the damn cell phone kid?"

"Hm? Oh, I think it's in the kitchen, I may have accidentally brought it with me  
to get the popcorn and left it on the counter."

Darko grunted and stood from the couch, Adam pausing the movie. 

"You don't need to pause it, it's like ten feet away."

"But this is the good part you said, I wanna watch it with you. You said she  
does something 'brutal' in this fight. Which honestly doesn't suprise me since  
the first Kill Bill was pretty brutal in my opinion." Adam wiggled his nose and   
popped a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth, adjusting his legs up onto the  
couch to sit indian style and place the bowl in his lap.

"Okay. Play." Darko dropped down to the cushion beside him and waved toward  
the tv after checking the cell for any messages. 

Adam played the film and watched, flinching at the gorey fight now and then. 

Darko suddenly grinned, just before the scene happened. 

"-OH!" Adam gasped sharply, covering his mouth when the woman's eye was   
so quickly snatched out of it socket, the vulgar thing screaming and cursing as  
she flailed around the trailer's bathroom blindly since she had already been missing  
one eye beneath a black eyepatch. 

*"YOU BITCH YOU FUCKING, BITCH I'LL KILL YOU WHERE ARE YOU YOU FUCK-!?!?"*

Darko laughed hard at the scene, slapping his own knee when the other woman  
dropped the removed eyeball and stepped on it with her bare foot, squishing the  
white and red bloody sphere.

"OH NO, THAT'S TERRIBLE!" "Adam sweetie she just murdered a man with a Black  
Mamba snake and watched him die of paralysis, you feel bad for her?" Darko   
said through his laughter. 

"A bad man though! He had put Bea in a coffin alive underground a few scenes ago!"

"So a bad guy killing a bad guy makes the second bad guy good to you?" Darko stopped  
laughing, eyeing Adam curiously now. 

"..well, yeah I guess because in that instance they weren't being bad, they were getting  
rid of someone that wasn't a good person. To be more honest I don't like anyone killing  
anybody at all...but since it's inevitable and will happen no matter what in human nature,   
I'd rather the people being killed are horrible people." Adam frowned with a shrug.

"...Okay, well if it makes you feel any better right now, look...she's leaving, and the blind  
one is still shouting about. She didn't kill her, just took her eye after a sweet ass beating."

Darko pointed to the screen for Adam to look at, smiling when the boy sighed in relief. 

"Christ.." Darko muttered as he grabbed a handfull of popcorn out of Adam's lap and  
shaking his head.

\---


	13. Doing What I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darko is basically a babysitter without pay because he wants to be there  
> rather than out in the world doing the horrible things he usually has to.
> 
> Someone drops by for a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *small whisper to self*
> 
> ...am..am I turning this unintentionally into Darko having a closet?

"Dee, when is Nigel comming back...?" Adam looked at Darko with sad puppy eyes that  
made him cringe. 

"Just, soon, kid, be patient. He's finishing up his work and will be back soon. Calm down."  
He sighed as he poured a glass of whiskey for himself.

"But-" "Adam, ask me when again and I'll just give you the silent treatment, mkay?"

"...sorry." 

Darko rolled his eyes and clenched his jaw, falling prey to the innocent creature curled up  
on the couch.

"Don't be sorry, just..don't worry. He's coming back. I'm here, aren't I? So you have no reason  
to think he wont come back."

Adam sat up and looked over the back of the couch with a smile, "Yeah, I guess that makes   
sense...why are you here actually? Don't you have anything you're supposed to be doing?"

Darko looked at him before taking a swig of the drink.

"I'm doing what I want right now." 

Adam scrunched his nose at the answer, unsure what he meant as the man looked away   
and popped the microwave open to pull out a hot pocket.

\---

"...Adam, you gotta quit passing out on me like this." Darko said with a regretful tone,  
huffing once as he patted the curly hair in his lap.

"Hmm?.." Adam sighed sleepily, cracking one eye open at the gentle hand. 

"You can't keep falling asleep like this on the couch, it's not good for your posture  
for one.." Darko smiled and nudged the boy up carefully as he yawned. 

"Huh?..Oh..I know....it's bad for my spine to be under an abnormal strain but-"  
Another yawn, "-but the number of times in a curved position being so low, it   
wouldn't effect me at all in the long run." Adam's hoarse tired voice lowered to  
a whipser as he managed to slide back down from the man's shoulder to rest  
his head again on Darko's thigh.

Darko chewed the inside of his cheek as he sighed louder through his nose,  
sitting back and gripping the arm of the couch.

"God dammit...like having a kid." He muttered quietly, keeping his eyes on the television now.

\---

Darko jerked awake when the doorbell rang, glancing at the clock above the fireplace  
and seeing it was midnight. 

"Shit-" He carefully moved Adam off his lap, unwrapping the arms from around his waist  
slowly and stepping around the couch as he bumped into the arm with a muffled curse.

He looked through the peephole and scowled. 

Snatching the chain off it's trail he whipped the door open and huffed. 

"Let me take a guess- Matthew Brown, hm?" Darko said with a false smirk.

"You'd guess right. Adam home?"

"He's asleep. Also, midnight."

"Also, not 'four fucking a.m.' so, he's an adult. Either tell him I'm here or  
invite me in?" Matthew's eyes hinted a glare above his crooked smile.

Darko felt a growl in his chest, closing the door as he held up a finger  
telling him to wait.

\----


	14. Space Adds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darko isn't too pleased over Matthew's interaction with Adam.
> 
> Adam needs some space for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
>  
> 
> ...get it?...
> 
> ..."space"?...
> 
>  
> 
> *drunk grin*

"Adam, kiddo, wakey wakey." Darko ran his fingers through the bedhead hair sticking  
up in one curvy direction, gently nudging him awake. 

"Mm? Oh..sorry, wha-what is it?" Adam squinted and sat up rubbing his yes, making  
the tired red under his slight dark circles beneath his eyes pink now. 

"You have a visitor who insists on seeing you, a friend of yours named Matthew?"

"I do? What time...oh no, I forgot to call him again...fudge..okay." Adam craned forward  
as he stood from the couch in just his pajama bottoms clad with galaxies and satelites,  
bare feet padding toward the door. 

Darko stayed a decent distance behind him, leaning on the wall as he feld his arms over his  
chest and watched. 

Adam opened the door, rubbing his shoulder as he closed one eye against the bright hall's  
light. 

"H-hello Matt..I'm sorry I didn't call, I keep forgetting...I've been sidetracked lately."

"It's alright bud, was just wondering if you were okay, since any time I try and talk to ya  
I get one of two foreign dudes answering the phone for you, ha." Matthew stepped a foot  
closer, eyeing the young man's shirtless torso and noticing a small hint of bruising peeking  
out on his hips from beneath the pajama pants. 

"I'm sorry. I'm doing fine, really, thank you for checking on me Matt...um..did you want,  
to come in for a drink?" Adam cleared his throat as he started to wake up more.

"...drink? You have drinks? Have you started drinking, Adds?" Matt scrunched his face at  
the news, confused.

"Oh, ha, yeah...a bit. Darko is teaching me to pace myself so I can enjoy being intoxicated  
the right way."

"Wow. Really now, well, okay then. This is new but sure, not tonight cause it's midnight but  
I'd like to join ya next time you do kiddo, alright?" Matthew smiled and patted Adam's cheek.

Adam huffed a small laugh and nodded, looking down at the ground as he took a step back.

"Well, now that I know you're okay...I'll leave you to your- activities." Matthew glanced over  
Adam's shoulder to Darko, eyeing him with a straighter face before pecking a quick kiss  
to Adam's temple, Adam flustering in suprise at the touch.

"Oh-ohkay, b-bye Matthew." Adam shut the door quick and rubbed the red from his face,  
failing as he huffed and paced past Darko toward his bedroom.

"Scuse me, where are you off to now?" Darko asked, taking only a few steps after him as he watched  
the boy pause. 

"I'm, I'm going to bed. The couch is bad for my back when I scrunch up like that, you said.."

"...Okay then, go to bed. Sleep tight, 'Adds'." 

Adam snapped his eyes up to Darko and blinked before huffing once, shutting his bedroom door behind him.

\---

Nigel came through the door quietly at 4 in the morning, shutting and locking it softly as he entered  
the apartment.

Noticing Darko passed out on the couch, he assumed Adam finally returned to sleeping in his own bed, so  
he decided to check on him.

He worried his brows seeing the empty bed, then spotting the open window.

"..what's this?" Nigel muttered, leaning his body half out the frame to look down at the shadows, then up  
to follow the strange cables that were only strung infront of the single windows row.

He inhaled sharp in shock when instead of fading stars he looked up at, he was greeted with a sudden  
white bright rear to his face.

"OH!!!!" "WHAT THE FU-" Nigel broke his curse when he raised his hands to steady the body above him,  
wild confused eyes turning to see what was hovering in the air.

"ADAM?!" He shouted, helping the boy slowly crane down the cables and into the room.

"S-sorry Nigel! I don't always look down when I'm focused on shifting the hitch, I didn't see you there.."

Nigel stared in silent shock, bewildered by the sight of the oversized assumably legitimate Astronaut's  
suit the young man was wearing without any head gear. 

Adam saw the look in his eyes and frowned. "Uh..I...don't know what to say? Are you okay?" He flushed  
red, adjusting the suit to take the hooks and latches off his waist.

"No..yes, yes I'm okay. I'm just...interested in what you were doing, sweet boy?" Nigel eased his tense  
face, curving a small smile as he reached out to touch the wide hoop around Adam's neck. 

"What do you mean...I, OH, oh, this...I go up..to the roof, to feel closer to the sky. This is my spacesuit.  
Did you know a spacesuit is basically a personal spacecraft? It provides protection and means for survival  
during spacewalks and building stations or fixing something that's broken, but the fact that some space  
walks last for up to about 8 hours at a time is amazing, to think of treading the moon or, or MARS, for  
that long in a well engineered suit like this...I could only wish I could imagine." Adam smiled down at the  
white and blue material, glancing at Nigel with shy eyes.

Nigel blinked at him, a grin slowly forming on his face. 

"...I don't mean to be too straightforward dear...but I'm sure I'm in love with you."

 

\----


	15. Nervous Ringing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel is looking for a way to bring something new to Adam's  
> very repetitive routine life schedule without making him too uncomfortable.
> 
> Darko comes to the rescue being much more insightful than him in the moment. 
> 
> Plans commence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already know I'm going to the place I shouldn't with this.
> 
> Let's see if I can control myself.

Nigel huffed as he scrambled through paperwork, Darko coming through the front door with  
a bag of food in one hand, the other placing the key back in his pocket with a sandwhich hanging  
from his teeth.

"Hey.." Nigel waved a blind hand at him, shoving a pile aside with a sigh.

"Mrmph-" Darko grunted back at him as he swallowed a large bite of the sub.

"-what's all this? I thought we were finished with the books?" Darko quirked his head at the papers,  
picking one up that caught his eye quiker than the rest. 

"...going somewhere?" 

"Maybe...if I can manage to decide where would be the best for Adam's interest." "Well why don't  
you just wait for him to get back from whatever you said he was doing?"

"Because it's a suprise, Darko. Meine god, have you ever been in a relationship before?" Nigel smirked  
at Darko with a shake of his head as he pulled over the laptop to continue scrolling through the  
website. 

"Ha ha funny, okay...so what's your goal here?" He sat down and handed Nigel a sub from the bag  
and squinted at the screen nestled over the papers. 

"Hotel's? You're looking at expensive hotels to take the kid? Jesus fuck Nigel you've got some  
weak insight. Take a moment to think where the boy lives already, it's basically a permanent hotel  
without the fancy service and wake up calls! If you want him to feel like he's on a getaway you've  
got to take him someplace that doesn't feel like an alternate universe of the same home. Like an  
isolated place to himself. I don't know, maybe a cabin?"

Darko took over the laptop, quickly and skillfully whipping open several different sites that had  
cabin forges, small cabin activitiy lodges, and individual cabins for rent by personal owners. 

Nigel raised his brow at the man that again had the last bit of sub sandwhich lodged between his teeth,  
then to the pages that he scrolled through with low grunts at the hideous cabins. 

"Ah, this one looks promising. Four bedroom, two and a half bathroom, 2 story, antique but pristine upkept  
and mildly renovated for full functioning facilities, large entertainment and lounge space with indoor/outdoor upper  
balcony connected to the bedroom halls, isolated in the middle of beautiful nature surrounded woods with  
a beautiful lake side terrace, no neighbors for miles. Parties allowed, must clean up after, not allowed to chop  
wood or bring any harm to the nature around it, any damages will lead to fines and charges for you to fix.  
In other words no fucking the boy into the wall, unless you wanna pay for scraping up the wood."

Darko sneered at Nigel after eating the final bit and bookmarked the page. 

"I've been searching for something for two hours and you waltz in here like the wizard of wangs to  
find a gem in 2 minutes, I could gut you." Nigel stood and wrapped an arm around the sitting mans neck,  
his other holding Darko's head against his chest hard. 

"!?!?" Darko muffled a confused shock at the sudden embrace, fumbling his arms as he shoved the man off of  
him. "What in the fucks, cut it out, I'm just smarter than you imbecile!" He huffed and rubbed his red cheeks  
with a scowl. 

Nigel chuckled and sat back down, pulling the computer back over to look at the beautiful cabin's photo's  
and information. 

"You want to come along?" He asked, glancing at him. 

"Uh, I'm sorry? You're romantic getaway? No thank's, I hear enough." Darko scoffed, his fingers tapping lightly  
against the wooden table, distracting them suddenly to gathering the useless Hotel room paperwork and standing.

"Exactly why it wouldn't be unsual for you to tag along for the trip, why have so many rooms for nothing? We could  
turn it into a fucking party in fact, maybe Adam has some friends we could invite to suprise him more? I only know  
of the Brown fellow who was helping him find interviews, maybe he could let us know who else he's comfortable  
with spending a week with?" Nigel shrugged.

"Mm...it's your plan, whatever you want." Darko took the pile to the trash and shoved it down deep with a grunt,  
dropping the lid a little too hard before leaning over to grab a gatorade from the fridge. 

"Well...it's our plan now, I'll do a one on one suprise for Adam a little later, I like your idea so- okay  
I'll go with what we just discussed then. I'm not one for talking too long over shit." 

"Mmhm, so I take it you want me to sneak the Brown fellow's number from Adam's phone so you don't  
get caught doing it?" Darko shifted his eyes to Nigel with slight disinterest.

"Well, Adam doesn't really mind me using his phone, he doesn't like even having a phone, makes  
him nervous when it rings. Though I'd appreciate if you did simply to save me time while I work at  
getting the cabin's availability dates and all that."

"Sure thing then." Darko scowled at the thought of having to talk to Matthew Brown again, but thought  
he might stop his task at retrieving the number and handing the talking part over to Nigel.

\---


	16. Amateurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gathers to meet at the cabin once everything is  
> in place and ready for the week,
> 
> Adam nervous as anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got my tv playing a lot of hip-hop right now.
> 
> Plus I love Jonathan Tucker dressing like a 'douche'?  
> Cause he's cute. 
> 
> *deep shrug and beer sipping*

"Hello?"

("Is this Matthew Brown I'm speaking to?")

"Yes, who's this?" Matthew stopped in his tracks slightly recognizing the foreign accent.

("This is Nigel, Adam's partner. I was wondering if you would be free in the next two weeks for  
any 6 days?")

"..I, uh, wha? Free? For what?" He resumed his steps as he sat the hand cart on the self checkout counter,  
pulling the boxes of snacks and frozen food out to scan them with the phone pressed between his cheek  
and shoulder.

("Darko and I are planning a getaway trip to a large cabin we're renting, and I wanted to suprise  
him with only people he's comfortable around since there are four bedrooms. I'm aware you're one of them,  
so if you know of one other it'd be wonderful if you could invite them as well for the last space? We're handling  
the large fees and costs, the only thing you'd be obligated to buy is whatever alcohol and food you prefer to   
bring.")

Matthew blinked a few times at the numbers on the checkout screen below him, lost for a moment in thought as he slowly  
cracked a smile. "Hey, wow, yeah no shit that sounds fantastic, I'd love to and I know just the person, I know they're  
free starting Saturday so from then on you can reserve it for the six days. Uh, I guess text me the place to meet?"

("Sounds good, Matthew. We're driving our own vehicles since there's plenty of places to park, I'll send the address,   
date, and time to you once I get them. Pleasure speaking with you Mr. Brown.")

"Yeah you too uh- Nigel. Thank's for callin'." He hung up and stared at the phone for a minute, ignoring the beeping  
machine that asked for him to take his receipt. 

"That wasn't fucking random at all." He scoffed to himself, grinning in slight excitement over the invite. 

\---

Darko sighed as he stood outside the large cabin, fists on his hips as he did a mental checklist.

Glancing at his watch he looked back to the long dirt trail that he drove up with the owner early that morning,  
accepting the keys and signing final papers before setting up Nigels list of suprises.

He tilted a bit when he heard a car approaching, a green Chevy Trailblazer pulling into view from behind a curve of   
trees and brush.

"Hm.." He puffed on his cigarette with a straight face as Matthew pulled up beside Darko's own BMW and parked.

"HEY- What's up!? Sorry, am I early??" Matthew stepped out, shutting the door and setting his bookbag on the  
grass. 

Darko eyed the man dressed in a pair of sagging dark blue jeans, a thin plain grey hoodie unzipped over his bare  
torso, and his dark black hair just barely peeking out from under a black flat bill cap that had a red spider logo   
printed on it.

"Just a bit. They should be here shortly." He took a drag of his smoke before asking, "-and this other guest is   
arriving, when? I assumed you'd both be riding together." 

"Oh, that'd be our friend Eggsy, he's a bit younger than us so he takes a while to recover from drinking so heavy,  
we met up at the bar last night to make sure we knew the plans and meet times and all that but ended up staying  
there a bit, ha." Matthew grinned as he popped the trunk open, Darko leaving the cigarette in his lips as he helped him  
bring his bags in and show him around.

\---

"Nigel I kept myself from demanding to know where we're going and why we needed to pack and  
leave so suddenly...but where are we? There's nothing out here...we've been driving through backroads   
and woods for so long...I'm getting worried something bad happened?" Adam shuffled in his seat, tugging at the seatbelt  
as he brushed a bit of tree fallings from his white tshirt. Nigel liked to drive with the windows all the way down in his  
Bentley in the fresh cool breeze now that winter had finally ended. 

"Just a minute more, this is the road darling. Trust me." He placed his hand on Adam's thigh, rubbing a gentle thumb on  
the tan khaki's to calm the boy. 

Adam sighed and nodded.

\---

"Wow, that's a beautiful lake...do we have time to stop and look at it?" Adam asked, staring out the window as he leaned forward  
in the belt to take in the sight of the growing body of water beyond the trees they passed. 

Nigel smiled wide, only glancing at Adam as he grew excited to tell the thing he could see it every day for a week.

"What's this?" Adam furrowed his brows, twitching his nose once as the cabin came into sight, seeing Darko and Matthew  
waiting outside. 

"Nigel, what is this??? What's going on, are we, are we hanging out with Matthew and Darko here?!" Adam grew slightly excited  
as he wondered out loud, practically a pup seeing the dog park from the window in his seat. 

Nigel parked a few feet behind the two other cars, rolling his eyes at the odd sight before them.

Darko and Matthew were smoking cigarettes together, each with a beer in the other hand. Matthew sat on the edge of his   
opened Trail Blazer's trunk beneath the door for shade from the sun, one leg bent up under him as the other hung  
down with the bill of his hat almost touching the trunk door above him. 

Darko sat ontop of his own BMW sedan's trunk with the drink and smoke, his black short sleeve shirt unbuttoned half way to  
just reveal some skin in the cool air and dark grey jeans fitted just right on his legs. 

Adam felt a flutter of nerves in his chest at the strange un-familiar situation, the three older men around him radiating such  
intense casual testosterone and intimidation out of nowhere once all together and ready to do what normal people did to  
have a 'good time'. 

Time felt like it slowed down as Nigel put the car in park and opened his door, Adam getting out as well, feeling chills run  
down his spine while the impressively loud speakers in Matthew's Trailblazer blared loud echoeing hip-hop music. He only  
caught a few of the words through the pulsating bass repeating 'on to the next one'. 

"Look who's finally arrived!" Darko grinned, hopping off the trunk to give Adam a hug. 

"Matt! Darko! Hello! This is yours??" "Ha, it's all of ours for a week kiddo." "Oh! It's so big! And the lake too? And the woods?"  
Adam looked around with facinated eyes. "Mmmhm. Also, I do believe there should be some other additional suprises  
inside and out about?" Nigel smiled as he kissed Adam's cheek. 

"More..more suprises?" Adam looked at Nigel, his brows scrunching together with anticipation and worry.

"...wow...I just remembered you don't fucking like suprises." Nigel blinked over to Darko, who choked on his cigarette  
smoke and heaved over with laughter, Matthew chuckling as he rolled his eyes at the amateurs.

\---


	17. Eggsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy shows up at the cabin party a little late,  
> but ready to mingle with the bunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so...it's been a WHILE since I even looked at this fic and noticed  
> that I basically had a crap drunk written chapter un-posted...
> 
> so, this is that 'wtf am I doing' chapter that I suddenly hit a brick wall on.  
> I apologize if it either makes zero sense or is a mess, I've had a few.
> 
> *clears throat*  
> *hard frown*

 

 

 

"Matthew-" Nigel shook his hand, firmly as he smiled at him. "Nigel, nice to see ya, whaddaya say we just let the kid  
wander around the joint so the stuff just seems like normal stuff then, huh? Don't announce it as a surprise for'm." Matthew  
winked at him, still holding the grip close between them.

 

Nigel stared at him for a moment before nodding once. "Clever proposal Brown, we'll go about it that way then."

 

"Wonderful. Hey let's get some drinks flowin'! I'm parched!" Matthew cried out after he let go of Nigel's hand,  
raising his arms to adjust his hat backwards.

 

"Come on, let's just get our luggage settled and we'll relax with them." Nigel led Adam into the cabin with bags hanging  
from their shoulders, Matt grabbing one of Adam's heavier one filled with books and following behind the two.

 

\---

 

Adam spotted the large telescope planted on the balcony, a strange black orb settled in the middle of the living  
room on the coffee table, another of the same thing in random rooms, and a kitchen full of several different types  
of macaroni and cheese dinners, pastas, and vegetables.

 

"What's this thing?" Adam poked the black sphere.

 

"You'll see once the sun goes down love." Nigel pressed a kiss to Adam's forehead and stroked his curly  
hair back with a smile, widening when Adam smiled back with bright eyes. "I'm so glad you seem so calm  
and comfortable so far darling...you are okay, right?" He tilted a bit to study the boy's face.

 

"Yes..I'm, excited to hang out with you guys with Matt, I was starting to think you didn't like him."  
Adam wiggled his nose as he sat to the couch covered in animal skin blankets with Nigel.

 

"If he's your friend and you feel comfortable with his company it'd be better if I got to know him  
so I know you're in good hands." Nigel glanced over past Adam into the kitchen, watching Matthew mixing  
soda with his glass of alcohol as Darko studied the many different options in the freezer.

 

"Oh I'm sure you'll get used to him! He's a bit straightforward, but I think that's what I ended up feeling  
better about with him, he wasn't ever nervous or iffy around me or terrified to offend me, but he pays  
a very startling amount of attention to detail and learned really quick what I do and don't like, it's almost  
like he has a whole book on my ticks hidden somewhere, ha." Adam looked over at Matt too now for a  
second before looking back at Nigel with a smile.

 

Nigel blinked from the flat-bill capped tattooed man to Adam and smiled back. "Well hopefully I learn a  
thing or two from the man."

 

\---

 

Once night came, the three had already been slowly going through drinks, making the decision to smoke  
on the outside balcony or front porch so they didn't bother Adam with the smell.

 

Adam sat happily planted on the center cushion of the couch in the dimly lit cabin, marveling at the  
many spheres that slowly rotated in place, beaming a wide projection of stars and constellations all over  
the entire cabin's walls, floors, and ceilings.

 

He chuckled when Darko plopped down beside him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders with a grin.  
"You like it boy!?" He shouted over the loud music Matthew had blaring from the entertainment center's  
speakers.

 

"Yes! It's amazing! Just like my projector at home! It's so much bigger!" Adam beamed a bright white  
smile at Darko, the red tinge flushing redder on his cheeks as the alcohol began to work at his system.

 

Matthew and Nigel took shots in the kitchen, one after the other as they slowly turned from normal  
conversation to more dangerous topics.

 

\---

 

"So- you've got an imaginary book on Adam's ticks, hm?" Nigel asked, downing another shot  
and setting the glass down.

 

"Ha, I guess so. It's about as big as War and Peace but half of it really null and void once he's  
actually gotten used to you as an individual person."

 

"I see...interesting tattoo's, I've never gotten a chance to compliment them." Nigel grabbed Matthew's  
arms, inspecting the four thick bold spaced lines wrapping around his forearms.

 

"Well thanks mannn, I've only got a few more, two on my legs and this one obviously-" Matt huffed a laugh  
as he tapped the black ink art on his right chest, having removed is shirt after the first few shots.

 

"I dig yours too bro, stripper gal kinda dances when you get all tense." He smirked and leaned forward to  
look closer at the tattoo on Nigel's neck.

 

"I've been told, haha." He took a step back and turned to grab another drink.

 

\---

 

"Adammm, Adam Adam Adam.." Matthew stepped up beside the boy, smiling as he leaned over the wooden  
balcony beam to look at Adam's face. "Oh, h-hi Matt. I was just looking up at the sky...comparing it to *hic*  
to the way it looks through the telescope."

 

"Are you now~" Matt slurred, grabbing Adam's waist to pull him back a foot and crouch to peek through  
the telescope.

 

Adam looked down at the arm wrapped around his hips, the tattooed limb leading to the strong hand that  
rested just beside his belly button.

 

"Fuckin' beautiful, just beautiful." Matthew stood back up, arm remaining around Adam as he tilted his head  
and eye'd the young man a few times, his hand suddenly sliding down a bit to just above his thigh.

 

"Matt-?" "Agh, I know I know, sorry kiddo, backing..backin' off." Matt held his hands up in surrender, twisting his  
cap around backwards on his head and put his sunglasses on.

 

"Nigel wouldn't like that Matt, I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say? I'm, *hic* I'm a little buzzed and can't  
think too straight.." Adam glanced at Matt, turning away from the topless torso and tattoo's above pale sunburnt  
muscles.

 

"Mm, course..course..." Matt saw the way he shied from him, stepping closer again to slowly run his fingers through the  
short combed curls.

 

"Matt, you just-" "Yeah, I know I just...but I'mmm, fuck, pretty fucking drunk and your fucking pretty tonight...no, no,  
not tonight, always..you're always fuckin' gorgeous Adds...c'mere, it's okay..." Matthew grabbed the back of Adam's neck  
with one hand, pulling him an inch from his body as he pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

 

Adam flushed bright red, gasping when the other hand ghosted over his crotch.

 

"Shh, I got you baby bird." Matt whispered as he pushed Adam against the outside wall of the cabin on the second floor,  
gently tensing his grip on the younger man's covered groin.

 

"Ah- Matt, stop, I'm not..." Adam huffed, whining when he couldn't restrain from growing hard in the man's palm.  
Matthew grinned at the sudden firmness forming.

 

He backed off when the loud music suddenly lowered a bit, Nigel shouting for Matt to answer the front door.

"Sorry kiddo..." Matt kissed his cheek again before sighing and stretching tall and snatching his beer from the  
wooden beam, heading into the cabin with a wink.

 

Adam exhaled heavily and clenched his jaw, rubbing his face nervously in confusion.

 

\---

 

"EGGSY MY BOY MY MAN MY DUDE!!! Where tha FUCK have you been!?"

 

"Ey what's goin' on bruv!? Sorry I'm so late I got 'aught up wiff a few mates who begged me to drop  
by a bar wiff 'em for a bit."

 

The teen stepped through the door with a gym bag hanging from his shoulder as he received the hard  
hug from Matthew, almost knocking his own flat bill cap off with the embrace.

 

Darko leaned back in the couch to see the guest, Nigel standing to go and greet him properly as he  
bumped into the arm of the seat with a drunk chuckle.

 

Darko scoffed at the stumble and returned his eyes to the new guy.

 

He was just a hint shorter than Matthew, dressed in the same fashion with the cap, a fitted black tshirt  
that read 'm a r l b o r o' in red thin letters over his chest, tan jeans sagging a bit to reveal a striped candy  
cane boxer hem. His face was mature for how old he really was, chiseled jaw and two defined lines  
slanted under his eyes on either side of his nose above clear deep dimples beside smile lines around  
his thin lips.

 

The golden dirty blonde hair was neatly combed around the edges of the cap, a few soft strands curving down  
over his eyebrow under the bill.

 

"Eggsy? Nigel, Nigel- Eggsy, And Darko back on the sitter over there of course!" Matt shouted to wave at Darko  
who nodded with a tight line on his lips.

 

"Nice ta meet'cha mates, Nigel." Eggsy accepted the firm handshake from the tall, older tan man as he smirked  
over to Matthew who shrugged with a coy grin.

 

"For fuck's sake man, you're a monsta' aren't ya? Ha, Christ." Eggsy said through a laugh, landing a false punch  
to Nigel's chest and leaning to the side to eye the man's muscles.

 

Nigel smiled wide and winked at the British boy, thanking him for the compliment.

 

"Yeh, he's a scary motherfucker, shoulda seen my face when I first saw him. Haha, hey, oh, Adds,  
look who's here!!" Matt called out when he spotted him coming down the stairs.

 

"-EGGSY!?" Adam yelped as he almost tripped on a step, hurrying down to greet his friend.

 

"Addy! How are ya bruv, it's awesome to- OH!" Eggsy gasped when he was cut short by the  
insanely unexpected hug, Adam pulling him in tight in the embrace. "-wow, you been drinkin'  
mate?! I di'nt know you did!" Eggsy choked in the strong hold, Adam giggling when he let him go.

 

"I do, I do now- *hic* I've gotten lessons in drinking for fun by Darko and Nigel. I can, I can  
let go of most of my um, my ticks when I do too! It's nice.." Adam smiled shyly, rubbing his  
arm before combing fingers through his own messy hair.

 

"That's fantastic mate, I'm glad to hear that you're havin' a bit 'o fun wiff it! Well hey, lemme  
get at a few myself, eh? I'm itchin' for a glass."

 

\--- 


	18. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel and Adam fool around like a drunk couple of horndogs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, I haven't given this fic the attention it deserves so,
> 
> take some smut *throws horrible porn at you*

 

 

  
The group drank and mingled amongst each other through the night, Nigel keeping  
a closer eye on Adam when he felt he was drinking a bit much.

 

"Oop-!" Nigel caught Adam by the arm when the boy stumbled over the edge of carpet.  
Adam giggled and grinned at Nigel with his flushed red cheeks that brought a smile to his face.

 

"I think that's a final queue for us to crash, eh gorgeous?"

 

Matt turned to look over his shoulder from the couch at the two, turning back to the television  
when Adam hiccupped and agreed with a slur.

 

"Night, fuckers!" Darko said with a flailed arm, plopping down to the cushion beside Matthew.  
He chuckled and watched Nigel pick the boy up bridal style before heading up the stairs.

 

When the drunk giggling couple disappeared Darko looked at Matt, then to the unconscious blonde  
young man on the other side, his legs draped sloppily over Matthew's lap as he snored.

 

"He had a quick night, hm?" Darko grinned at the sight and took a sip of beer.

 

"Ha..yeah. Bit of a lightweight. Fun first night though, that's for sure." Matt smiled and leaned his  
head back, closing his eyes to fight the dizzy buzz in his mind.

 

"Yep. Let's see if we can take it easier tomorrow night." Darko huffed with a laugh and stared tiredly at

his beer, wondering why the hell he opened another one.

 

\---

 

Nigel dropped Adam to the large king-sized bed, smirking at the giggling drunk thing.

 

"I wanna have, sexy time." Adam grinned, pawing at Nigel's clothes before becoming frustrated  
with the tight fit. Nigel laughed and pulled his shirt off, helping Adam out of his clothes as well.

 

"You're drunk, darling, I'm drunk too, you need rest- you're sweating from doing nothing." Nigel stifled his own  
drunken chuckle as he ran his hand through the slightly damp chocolate curls, smiling at the beautiful  
bright blue eyes that seemed to suddenly plead up at him.

 

"Hii, drunk, I'm horny~!" Adam snickered at his own joke, Nigel's brows raising in surprise over the  
adorable quib. His amusement faded into confusion when Adam grew serious, licking his lips with  
question in his eyes. "..W-what is it, gorgeous?" Nigel asked, his arms holding himself up over the  
young man lying under him. "I wanna try, I wanna try something...scary." Adam swallowed and  
felt his nerves tingle against the alcohol in his veins as he tested his curiosity.

 

"We can do whatever you want, pup, I'll try to make it as far from scary as possible..." Nigel muttered,  
eager to hear the boy's interest.

 

Adam pulled him down, whispering the question in his ear.

 

Nigel froze in place, a chill shooting down his spine as his heartbeat fluttered in shock.

 

"Are you...are you sure, darling?" He asked, clearing his throat as he couldn't tell whether the heat on  
his cheeks was from booze or blush.

 

Adam nodded and kissed him, slipping his tongue past the older man's lips and ran his hands through the  
dirty ash blonde hair, spreading his bent knees apart to allow access.

 

"H-hold on love..." Nigel huffed, pulling away to snag the lube from the wooden stand and popping  
the lid. Adam bit his lip and watched him prep his intimidating large member, then gasped when the slicked  
man's fingers slipped two in his hole.

 

Nigel watched the boy smile and softly begin panting below him, his brows scrunched together impatiently  
above bright eager eyes. "Hf...Adam...I'm..I'll start slow...okay?" He asked under his breath, slipping a third  
finger in and twisting a bit before pulling them out. Adam whined and nodded, watching Nigel position himself  
between his legs.

 

Nigel exhaled deeply as he pushed the head of his throbbing hard dick into the boy's clenching hole, sliding back  
out and bottoming in again with a groan. Adam gasped at each new stretch, gripping at Nigel's broad shoulders before  
he began begging for more. "N-nigel, please, I want to know how-uhn, how it feels, please~" Nigel sat up and pinned 

 

Adam's thighs wider apart, a snarl in his chest over the beautiful thing's whining, he began pumping harder into him. His  
muscles tensed as he felt the euphoric wet tug of Adam's finally opening rear, fingers bruising the creamy white legs  
he held open.

 

He smirked as he panted, watching Adam moan and whimper with that beautiful high keen in his heavy breaths,  
the perfect pink luscious lips wet with shimmering saliva drove him wild in his rutting. As much as he wanted to  
continue fucking the young creature into the bed, he slowed his hips and kissed Adam to halt the expected  
complaint Adam muffled against his lips.

 

"Ready, Adam?" Nigel whispered, returning three fingers to his slightly gaping drenched hole, smiling when Adam  
wiggled and nodded beneath him. "Keep your eyes on mine...breathe...relax." He kissed him softly and slipped  
the fourth finger in, gently pushing pulling and twisting inside. "Nn, oh, Nigel.."Adam tensed, gasping as the  
man pushed all four fingers in as deep as they could go without the thumb that rubbed against his tightened  
sensitive balls.

 

"Shh..relax...I've got you baby, I wont hurt you.." Nigel huffed and shifted up a bit to see most of his hand  
slip in and out of the boy, licking his lips when he decided it was a decent time to add his thumb to the mix. 

 

"OH, mm-!" Adam bit his lip and craned his spine up with a shaky whimper as he stretched so much more than  
ever before. "Almost there, pup, almost...hf...just.." Nigel could barely focus on his own words, so entranced  
with the beautiful sight of Adam panting so hard but staying so still as he took the large hand in.

 

"Ah-hha, oh my g-god~!" Adam cried out with a shiver, Nigel finally clenching his hand into a fist as the  
entire palm popped inside with an audible squelch. Nigel swallowed hard and groaned at the filthy sight  
and sound, his lips parted while he very slowly began turning his fist in the boy's soaked rear, smirking  
when his gorgeous little cock twitched and leaked pre-come.

 

"Ff-aah, oh, please, oh Nigel!" The young man begged him to move more, gripping the sheets beside  
his hips while Nigel obeyed. "I have to go slow baby, you'll see...you'll love it." Nigel began  
carefully pushing and pulling his arm forward and barely back to keep his fist in place, loosening his  
knuckles a bit to feel for his prostate.

 

When Adam practically choked on a gasp and moaned that beautiful short cut cry, he knew he found it.  
He grinned and began fucking the boy's ass a bit faster, hitting the spot harder as both of their cocks  
dripped achingly for attention.

 

"You're so fucking beautiful, Adam-" Nigel wrapped his hand around Adam's begging hard dick while  
fist fucking him with the other, marveling at the shuddered gasp and moan escaping the wet pink lips.  
Adam's hands had left the sheets, gripping his own hair before stretching them up over his head  
and panting heavy gasps through his trembling orgasm, back arching up under the flooding pressure.

 

The strings of come shot up his pale young stomach and chest as he whimpered through the finish,  
gasping with a wince when Nigel slowly and carefully pulled his hand from inside him.

 

"God...Adam...can I.."

 

"Mmyes, please, please, I want you to, I want to feel..nn..feel it~" Adam huffed, licking his lips to  
watch Nigel's soaking wet fist hastily jerking himself off with a flurry of panted heavy grunts as he  
kept his knee's spread wide for him.

 

The sight of the insanely attractive older Romanian man yanking at his enormous thick cock between his legs  
practically got him hard all over again, feeling his gaping hole trying but failing to close from the  
fist fucking.

 

Nigel gripped Adam's thigh with one hand, pushing it wider away as he shuddered a low growl,  
pushing a bit closer and watched his throbbing dick shooting hot seed straight into the opened  
presented asshole. Adam shivered and moaned at the warmth entering him and oozing right  
back out as the hole puckered and tried again to close. "Holy sh-shit...Adam..." Nigel panted  
as he finished, hunching over the boy and slipped his pulsing member in to push the come back  
up inside. "God dammit, little boy, you're going to be the death of me." Nigel muttered  
through the last waves of his orgasm, pressing kisses to the exhausted things neck.

 

Adam smiled tiredly and kissed the man's sweaty hair when he rested his face between his  
jaw and neck. "I love you..Adam." Nigel's muffled voice heated against his skin as they  
drifted to sleep. "I love you too Nigel."

 

\---

 

Matthew and Darko stood outside smoking cigarettes together.

 

"...so...cabin rooms aren't so, sound..proof...are they?" Matt muttered, rubbing his  
tired eyes with his thumbs.

 

"Mm, hm, no...nope. Did not, think of that." Darko said low through a groan as he  
squinted up at the early dark pink sky.

 

 

\---


	19. Getting Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is happy to see Darko isn't so hostile towards Matthew much lately.
> 
> Darko worries that's all Adam sees him as; a hostile person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...what plot?

 

 

 

Nigel sat in the large oversized moon chair in a grey fitted shirt and blue jeans, Adam  
curled up under his arm in one of Nigel's white shirts, looser on his smaller torso and a pair  
of galaxy patterned pajama bottoms. He smiled when Adam sighed sleepily against his neck  
and continued to slowly rake his fingers through the tousled curls, his other hand resting over the  
boy's bare feet in his lap.

 

"Hungova, is he?" Eggsy asked from the couch, looking rough himself as he flipped through channels.

 

"Just a bit. He's got a schedule he usually goes by and late nights like that don't bode well with his  
body clock." Nigel said as he glanced at the English boy and back down at Adam's closed eyes,  
studying the gorgeous dark lashes above the tired blushing cheeks.

 

"Right, I've heard 'im talk about that before. You're a good bloke from what I can see, Adds really  
likes you." Eggsy smiled over at them and scoffed at how childish Adam seemed cuddled up with  
the burly Romanian man.

 

"They're a bunch of rutty lovebirds- literally, making fucking racket way too early and keeping  
innocent shits like us awake with their vulgar, chirping." Darko complained, smacking Nigel in the  
back of the head as he passed by with a cup of coffee.

 

Nigel instinctively swatted at him, missing by an inch when he skipped forward to avoid the hand.

 

"Hellvicta~!" Darko cursed when some of the coffee spilled on his sleeve from the maneuver.

 

Adam sniffed and rubbed his eyes over the loud shout, stretching out his limbs from being curled  
against Nigel.

 

"Look at what you did, shit ass." Nigel growled at his friend, missing cradling the boy already as he  
woke up.

 

"Look at what YOU did, rutty cunt!" Darko snapped back, holding out his white long sleeve to show the  
brown stain.

 

"Oh fucks sake with that, where'd you even get that thing, lost and found, Darko?"

 

Nigel rolled his eyes at the man when he flipped him off, returning his attention to Adam. He pulled  
the young man back tight against him and smothered him in kisses, squeezing him in his arms and  
tickling his sides as he writhed and laughed.

 

"Quit, Nigel! I'm gonna be sick-!" Adam smacked at his shoulders and scowled, curling back up and  
hiding his face in the man's thick chest. Nigel chuckled and kissed the top of his messy hair, apologizing  
a few times as he let his lover return to rest.

 

Darko laughed when he heard Adam's long muffled groan from the other side of the couch beside Eggsy.  
"Did you feed the poor thing?"

 

"Of course. He could only handle a few bites of mac and some water. He'll be fine in time." Nigel rested  
his chin in the chocolate curls and watched the television with the other two.

 

\---

 

Matthew came in from the porch after tossing his cigarette butt, resting his hands in his jean pockets  
as he made his way to the kitchen.

 

Adam was feeling better by that afternoon, playing video games with Eggsy on the couch.

 

Nigel and Darko took it upon themselves to prepare a large bonfire close to the lake before it got dark.

 

"Hey Matthew, you should come play with us!" Adam called out to the kitchen, Eggsy groaning when he  
paused the game.

 

"Hm? What're you playin?" He stepped over to see the screen. "Mario Party...6? 7? Eggsy, wha-" Adam  
furrowed his brows and looked at the blonde for help.

 

"Mario Party 7, thanks to me being a genius who brought along my GameCube." Eggsy grinned and  
reached over to press play on Adam's controller. "Ah-!" Adam gasped and tried to refocus on the  
mini-game.

 

"Mm, maybe next round boys. Gotta help the grown-ups get the party ready." Matthew smiled and

loaded the cooler with beers and handmade sandwiches he had made, picking up a pile of blankets with

the cooler before heading outside.

 

\---

 

"Nigel, the fire's too big, that's very dangerous!" Adam pointed out, frowning at the large pile of  
hay and branches burning bright in the cool night.

 

"I've got it handled, pup, don't worry." Nigel chuckled and kissed his cheek, the two sitting on a large  
fur blanket in the grass by the water. Eggsy spent some time swimming in the lake, Matthew and Darko

sitting on a blanket not too far from Nigel and Adam's.

 

"Fine, but if you start a forest fire I'm going to be really upset." Adam scowled at him and took a sip  
of his beer. Nigel winked at him and squeezed his thigh, "Darlin' we put bricks around it for that reason,  
it's not going to set the woods ablaze, relax. Plus the grass is wet, the embers wont catch anything."

 

They all looked over when Eggsy shouted in the water, his short yelp echoing against the music that  
played in the cabin.

 

"The fuck happened?!" Matt called out, sitting up from laying on the blanket.

 

"A FOCKIN' FISH TRIED TA SWIM UP MY TRUNKS!" Eggsy replied as he twisted around in the water  
to look for the intruder. The group laughed at the flustered boy as he splashed around, diving and  
returning to his swim.

 

"Darko, you seem to be getting along better with Matty." Adam said, leaning against Nigel's shoulder  
as he turned a bottle in his hand. Darko snapped his eyes to the boy then to Matthew beside him, who  
raised a brow and shrugged at him before taking a swig of beer.

 

"I never didn't get along with anyone, is that what you think of me, boy? The mean old grump that doesn't  
get along with people?" Darko frowned, shooting a glare to Nigel when the man choked on a laugh.

 

"No! Of course not! I just, could tell you didn't like whenever Matty showed up or called but I noticed you  
actually are talking to him and stuff...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it odd now. Ignore what I said.

I talk too much when I get excited..."

 

Adam fumbled with the now empty beer and crawled over Nigel's lap to pop open the cooler, grabbing  
a new one.

 

"Hey it's okay Adds, I didn't like the brute either at first. People have to get to know each other before  
they feel comfortable around each other, right? Like you and me, remember? Then you and Eggsy, now  
how you got comfortable with these scary fuckers. It's not just a you thing, it's an everyone thing kiddo.  
We got to know each other. Don't apologize for pointing it out." Matt sat up and walked over, patting  
Adam's head before grabbing two beers and returning to hand Darko one.

 

"Yeah I'm starting to think this relationship is moving a bit too fast now, get your own blanket." Darko  
snarled and snatched the beer from him.

 

"Annnd there it goes." Matthew clicked his tongue with a nod and plopped down in the dewy grass beside him.

Nigel chuckled as Adam complained about Darko and Matthew's joking demeanor that went over his head.

 

 

\--- 

 


	20. Disqualified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group spends their last night with a final contest after  
> doing as much as they can to spoil Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs at short chapter*

   

 

 

 

The week went by with multiple parties, games, swimming contests and races around the lake, most of them  
Adam watched happily from the dock, admiring the athletic men.

 

He put the uninvited drunk advance that Matthew had pulled from the first night in the back of his mind  
so he could enjoy the company without causing trouble. The last thing he wanted was for the two Romanian's  
to murder his friend over an inebriated mistake. At least that's what he assumed the wandering hand had been.

 

On the last night they surprised Adam with a large dinner, baked macaroni and cheese, various vegetables and  
pasta's for him to choose from with his favorite sparkling water.

 

The best part of the surprise was that none of them ate anything different, didn't barbeque or cook their own  
preferred meals, but ate the same thing Adam was eating without any objections.

 

Adam smiled through dinner as they sat gathered in the living room, watching his favorite TV show "Jimmy Neutron",  
of which Nigel had presented as a gift with the large series on dvds for the boy.

 

The contest tonight was who could climb a tree the fastest. Darko was disqualified when a branch snapped halfway  
up and dropped him flat on his back. Nigel came in first, Eggsy second and Matthew third because he couldn't  
stop laughing once Darko had fallen, pausing to grip the tree trunk through his heaving laughter.

 

Adam, watching, had instantly rushed to Darko's aide, the man coughing after having the wind knocked out of him  
from the fall but reassuring him he was fine.

 

The other three climbed back down quick to see if he was alright, even through their drunken laughter.

 

"Fuck, I was gonna beat Eggsy but you fucking distracted me!" Matt shouted with a laugh, smacking Darko's  
shoulder twice as the man winced and shoved him off with a scoff. "Yeah, yeah, excuses excuses." Darko smirked  
and rolled his eyes at the grinning face.

 

"Victory kiss for the winner over here!?" Nigel huffed with a smile, chuckling when Adam jumped up and rushed  
over to plant a hard kiss to the man's lips as he wrapped his arms up around his neck.

 

"I didn't know that was the prize, I woulda climbed fasta'." Eggsy joked with a wink as he dropped to sit in the  
wet grass with Matt and Darko. They all laughed when Nigel glared at them and picked the boy up, throwing him  
over his shoulder as he shouted and took off running with him.

 

"WAIT- NIGEL!!" Adam cried out when they were suddenly airborne, Nigel leaping off the dock with him still  
in his arms grip over his shoulder.

 

The three gasped and laughed even harder when Adam's scream was cut off as the two plunged into the lake with  
a large splash.

 

They came back from under the water, both gasping for air, Nigel laughing as Adam splashed at him with complaints  
for ruining his sweater.

 

"INCOMMING-!"

 

Nigel and Adam both shouted when Darko came out of nowhere, dropping from a leap close in the water to drench  
them with a fresh tall splash.

 

As they all cursed and threw water at each other, Eggsy and Matthew laughed from the grass with beers in hand now.

 

"These guy's are fuckin' wild mate, I'm glad you invited me Matty. This 's been a blast." Eggsy smiled over at him,  
Matt nodding with a wink and held his beer up to touch his in a toast.

 

"I'm glad I got invited in the first place, fuck, I didn't expect it but yeah- they're quite a bunch." Matt scoffed and  
chugged most of his beer as he watched the disturbed lake.

 

 

\---

 

Around noon the next day they had all packed up, notifying the owner of the land and cabin after locking  
up and saying their goodbyes to each other.

 

Matthew and Eggsy went their own ways, Darko headed to the club to check in on their business while  
Nigel took Adam home to unpack his belongings and gifts from the getaway week.

 

 

\---


End file.
